Talk:Dwarven War Machines/@comment-24710033-20150227104659
For those that are having problems with "A secret Door" mission, I figured I will share the strat I am using for Hell (which should be valid for all difficulties), but it's pretty hard to meet the requirements. For the team set up I sue, you need 2 - 3 cevalry and 12 - 13 ranged units. The set up I have is: Squad 1 - 5 ranged - Boss Killers - this team has only two tasks, it is to kill Buzzrivet and Little Daddy. I use Buzzrivet as a prep ground for Little Daddy. Usually when I face the LD I just blow all my prepped skills to 1-2 round ko him as I will admit, I don't want to face Radiation II. Squad 2 - 5 ranged - All my weakest units are here, but at the same it is a vital group for the strategy. It has two tasks - troop clean up and bait. It's first assignment is to destroy 2 - 3 swordsmen groups approaching my base. After the dwarves are disposed of, it is acting as a bait for Little Daddy so I can set him up for Squad 1. Squad 3 - 2 cavalry, 3 ranged - This team does 1-2 things: kill 1 remnaining swordsmen squad (if Squad 2 can't reach them due to positioning) and to annihilate Bladewing. An alternative is to compensate for missing ranged units with melee units, as they may not have a bonus against most enemy, but they won't have a disadvantage either. ... The screenshot is my preboss set-up. 1. I cast Lure in front of Squad 1. Then I use Squad 3 to kill Bladewing. 2. When Buzzrivet step in front of Squad 1, I use it to scrap him (extra damage from Squad 2). 3. Afterwards I move Squad 2 so it stands in front of Little Daddy, and thus pulling him down. 4. After casting 2 charges onto Squad 1, and with Squad's 3 assistance I dispose of Little Daddy. Points: - Watch the turns, as swordsmen and set up eats a hefty number of these. - Can use Squad 3 to kill one squad of swordsmen to prep skills for Bladewing. That may also help Squad 2 to live a little lonbger and do a little damage to Little Daddy before they are destroyed (every little bit helps). - If you lose Squad 2, you can still use that strategy by using Squad 1 or 3 as a bait. - You can use stun instead of Lure to get first hit on Buzzrivet, but: Stun is more expensive, and Little Daddy will then get a jump on whatever squad killed the dwarf. - If you set up with 12 turns to spare (best I managed), you can use charge against Bladewing or Buzzrivet as well as you will have time to get the points back for 2x charge against Little Daddy (just be sure to recharge energy before you pull him). - Can kill one set of swordsmen with Squad 1 to prep skills for Buzzrivet, but if you kill him too fast you won't be able to skill reset before Little Daddy. - You can't use Lure on Little Daddy (didn't work for me anyway), so bait and conquer is only tactic that I found viable. - You can kill Buzzrivet before Bladewing, based on whom you set up first.